everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Russet Vulpes
Russet Vulpes is a 2015 introduced and all around character. He is the son of Reynard from Reynard the Fox. Russet is a confident, generous, and fun loving person. Though Russet can get jealous give him a chance that you would surely enjoy. He is on the Rebel side because he would like to be nothing like his father. Russet Describing Russet Russet is a fun loving guy, with confidence, a giving nature, and a slight bit of jealousy. Now some people may see Russet and know him as only these traits, but if you took time to understand him he does have his own likes, dislikes, and a personality. He has confidence that never goes over his head. He makes sure his choices don't get influenced by his dad and the Royals (or as he says spoiled brats). He believes he makes all his choices without interference. He is actually currently avoiding his father all at once at the moment. He was very confident in his choice to be a Rebel and won't change it for anyone. He won't change his hair or style no matter how much you would beg him. However, he hopes his confidence doesn't stop him from changing wrong choices. This is possible because he is not the shading image of a perfect guy. In this case if he were to make a wrong choice he could be to stubborn to change his mind. He is a very exciting guy as well. He likes hanging with Briar Beauty with whom he does stunts and fun exciting things with. The go out and do some crazy stunt, one of them gets injured or loses their voice from yelling: " HEEXXXTREEEEME!!!!" on a non stop narrative. They laugh then do it again and again ( this continues for a while). Russet secretly likes to go to night clubs under the nickname of Fox and shows off his skills of dancing. He has recently gained a sort of respect from people in that club. He normally goes to the dance floor and break dances to a bit of hip hop and parties for the night. He does this action secretly so he doesn't receive hate from it. Russet is a bit of a flirt but doesn't do it like Daring Charming till it gets creepy. He actually does it briefly when you don't realize it till he walks away. He will only flirt with you at all if you aren't in a relationship, and he doesn't feel it would bother you. Now if you want to become a friend of Russet you must know the following: Russet HATES '''people who brag. Like deeply it is his worst pet peeve beside his father. Bragging is something he cannot stand because he really has nothing to brag about and if he did surely wouldn't do it. If bragging is something you do he would not like you very much at all. His life isn't perfect so he hates people who brag about their amazing ones. So he is unhappy when they do. Russet is also a gift giver. He gives gifts, all kinds, any gift you can imagine. Russet loves the look on peoples faces once they have one. The look of love, thankfulness, and heart. He never got to give this look. He didn't have anything so he gives everything. Now some people believe this action is stealing. But no, Russet has lots of money, however none of this was provided by his dad. It was provided from dancing people pay him ( though he says not to) as if he were a street performer and because he dances in front of the school he gets money a lot. He gets jealous of people with good lives since his, well it sucks. He wishes his were better though, there's really nothing he can do about it. People like Apple White who go home to two parents, a gold castle, and most importantly people who love you. These thoughts make Russet feel terrible and upset. Because he goes home to one guy he doesn't even want to be with, a run down dirty house, and a guy who doesn't love him truly. His jealousy makes him seem like a mean jealous guy so it's not a nice way to meet him. When someone is friendly and around Russet some try to make him jealous so the friend leaves. In this case it is hard to make friends in his position. Russet also gets bad grades, mostly Cs and Ds cause he doesn't try very hard. He cannot understand things and his teachers don't exactly help. His bad grades make people angry with him and when the headmaster calls Reynard to talk about it, when they finish talking Reynard gives him a good smack across the head. Russet's reason for having trouble understanding things is because he has brain damage. People don't know why but suspect it had something to do with his father. His father doesn't daily beat him, just when he has a reason to, a stupid reason but a reason. So in his town of people they almost all believe the tragic accident was his fathers fathers fault. Russet is not a liar at all. He is a honest person, but is easily lied to. Tricked into doing something funny or wrong is something that happens to him. People take advantage of him being so gullible. His honesty is something some don't trust but he is a truthful guy. They think he lies but he truly doesn't. Russet's Hobbies and Interests Russet likes dancing, especially break dancing. It keeps him calm and happy. He loves hip hop and rap. His dancing is his favorite hobby and he it. He put's effort and work into it, it took him years of practice to get it right. His father thinks it's a stupid hobby and he should torture and ruin people instead. Russet likes it though and hates the way his dad acts toward him. Russet also enjoys helping others, his daily routine is dancing and helping people with anything. He is always giving gifts whether he knows you or not. He likes making friends and being nice to others. He likes filming his dancing and putting it on the internet where people can look at it or like it. He doesn't do it for the popularity, he does it for the enjoyment. He has recently decided it would be something to fall back on to get rid of his destiny. Destiny is one of those death defying words that makes him dizzy and nervous so he is glad he has his dancing to fall on. He likes sneaking around and surprising people with gifts and kind words, he still doesn't have many friends though. He likes throwing parties or just going to them to break dance and test his skills. Unlike others he doesn't brag about it. After School Activities and Clubs Russet is on the baseball team and is not a wonderful, but not a bad player. He enjoys this act and goes to practice on a schedule like this: '''Monday- 4:00 to 5:00 Wednesday- 4:00 to 5:00 Friday- 4:00 to 5:00 Saturday- 4:00 to 5:40 His coach, Coach Gingerbreadman, loves Russet as both a person and student. Some predict that it is because of Russet giving him a new jumpsuit every other Saturday, but the coach denies saying he likes all students the same (The coach is a terrible liar). Russet also has after school tutoring for 30 minutes after school dismisses. Mr. Badwolf and Madam Baba Yaga are his tutors and pressure him to get it right. The tutoring doesn't help his grades much so they were gonna pull him out of baseball. They haven't yet. On Sunday he goes to a dance class for 2 hours. This class is taken with Duchess Swan who is constantly bragging and Russet doesn't exactly like her. During these two hours they practice dancing and learn new kinds. The ballet week was not his favorite...... Appearance Russet has a very light orange skin tone with a little white around his nose and eyes. He has white hands as well which make him look like he's wearing finger less gloves. There is a little more white on the tips of his ears which stick a little out of his thick looking hair. He has brown calm, friendly eyes and a small red nose. Russet's hair is thick and dark red. It is normally messy and looks like it hasn't been combed. It's not long and is pretty shortly cut in the front and to the top of his neck in the back. It's usually pushed to one side of his head revealing one ear slightly more than the other. His color scheme is mostly orange, black, red, and some silver on a special occasion. He likes collars and short sleeve shirts. Long pants ( NO SHORTS ) are his favorites and they go well along with his sneaker type of shoe style. He has a silver ear piercing on his right ear and wears silver or black vest every once in a while. He sometimes wears cowboy styled hats and baseball hats to hide his hair. Russet normally has a happy face expression and is a little taller than Hunter Huntsman. Around 6.4 his height is something he is proud of. Fairy Tale- Reynard the Fox How The Story Goes Reynard is series of several short stories with the main character Reynard. Reynard has shown mean and heroic acts. Here is a link to the one I read, http://www.enotes.com/topics/reynard-fox How Does Russet Fit It Russet is the son of the main character, Reynard. He does not want his destiny, because of his dad's terrible acts. He hopes to never be forced to be like his terrible father. Relationships Family Russet wishes his father never lived, never loved, never was a part of him. Sadly, there is nothing he can do about it. His father was torture to the poor people of the world and Russet is sick of him. His father made the terrible choice to continue his troublemaker ways. He decided that he was a Rebel and his dad acts mean to him for it. His father treated everyone around him awfully and is the reason Russet's mom left. His dad is extremely mean to him and treats him like just another thing to spend his money on. Russet's mom was sweet, kind, and beautiful. She left because of Reynard's terrible ways. Russet is sad very much about it. He lost his mom and that makes him jealous of people with wonderful families. He blames his father everyday of his life for her leaving. Russet hopes someday his mom will return. He doubts it cause she never bothers responding to his text messages and phone calls. Some say his mother has died in a car crash, but he thinks that is only a rumor, hopefully. Friends He wishes he had some, but with his jealousy problem most people don't talk to him. He is looking for a friend, he decided he would get out sometime and try out some new things. Quinn Schauer - Quinn is someone he has noticed and wishes he could talk to. He sees her as sweet and someone who may actually understand him. He know she is shy, but he would like to be one of the people she may talk to. He thinks she has gone through things as he has so he thinks they will be able to build a friendship over the fact that they are like each other. Herbert Burlebutz - He thinks Herbert is cool and is excited to become a friend. He would like to hang out with him in his free time and get to know him better. Calli Latrans - I wouldn't call Calli a friend now or enemy, she has recently insulted him, but he will still try his best. Calli is the well known girlfriend of Quinn and Russet feels like Calli wants to grab him by his neck and laugh at the sight of him choking. Lets see what happens...... Enemies Okay so here we go, there are not many people he has it out for, but there is this one girl who made it. Apple White- He hates Apple so much. Her destiny and happily ever after talk and how she gets a destiny and Raven doesn't makes him so mad. He sees her as a selfish, bragger, and terrible girl who really has quite an ego. The only thing he likes about her is that she is so easy to hate! His enemies are mostly people who are selfish and bratty. There is not many people on his list right now, but I can assure there will be. Pet He wants a pet, but he doesn't really have time for it with his long schedule. Pets would be another thing to give more presents to. When he got a pet once he didn't have time for and accepted that. He has to sell it which made him extremely upset. It took him a while to get over it, but in the end he was as good as always knowing his pet was happier wherever it ended up. Russet's Life of Romance Crushes Though he finds some girls pretty and nice, he has no crushes. He thinks Quinn is pretty and sweet, but he has no crush on her, he also like Raven Queen for standing up for herself, but no crush. He wishes to find some girl someday he may call his crush or even his girlfriend, honestly nothing right now. Whenever he does get a crush you could picture her as nice and sweet. He doesn't care about your flaws, he says that's what makes you unique. Girlfriend? He has no romantic relationships right now but hopes to someday. He likes nice, pretty, and honest girls. Stating on the fact you should know he is easily joke, he could easily also break up with you if he caught you in a lie since that would be betraying him. He wishes that a girl will accept his jealousy, but especially in a romantic life you should NOT '''get jealous. He wants a girlfriend, but can't find a girl quite right at the moment and wishes he could find his true love. Outfits He likes red mostly and has an okay fashion sense. Class-ic Schedule '''1st Period: '''General Villainy '''2nd Period: '''Dance Class-ic '''3rd Period: '''Heroics 101 '''4th Period: '''Grimmnastics '''5th Period: '''Storytelling 101 '''6th Period: Sneaking and Skulking He likes that he has 5th period with Quinn, because he would like to get to know her and become her friend. He likes Storytelling 101 itself also. He enjoys writing, he gets bad grades, but he likes it. He '''HATES '''Sneaking and Skulking, because he already knows so much about it. It's the only class he gets good grades in and sometime he fails it for attention which is probably the reason he is still in it. He takes it with Calli and hopes to convince her to be his friend. His favorite class is Dancing Class-ic, because he loves break dancing so so much. He takes it with a lot of girls ( which he does not mind) taking ballet. He enjoys hip hop, rap and the stunts in break dancing. Quotes Trivia * His birthday is December 14th , the reason for this is that is my dead brothers birthday. * Though he is very brave he is '''VERY '''afraid of the Zombie Apocalypse. * Due to his fear of zombies, he secretly has a " Zombie Surviving" kit under his bed. * Somewhere Russet believes his father killed his mother. * When he was little it is true he had a head injury that did have "something" to do with his father. * Russet was held back in the 5th grade and the 8th grade. * As Russet does not know this his mother is not dead. In fact she has started a new family and has a daughter named, Renee and son named, Raymond. Gallery His art will go here. Notes * Russet's first name was by The Amazing AmaZeMenTS * Russet's last name was made by MamonoGal1311 (Nyx) __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reynard the Fox Category:Rebels